2005–06 Queensland Roar FC season
Miron Bleiberg |stadium = Suncorp Stadium |final_position = 6th |highest_position = 1st |lowest_position = 7th |points = 28 |goals_for = 27 |goals_against = 22 |goals_difference = +5 |cup1 = Pre-Season Cup |cup_placement1 = Group Stage |matches_played = 21 |league_topscorer = League: Alex Brosque (8 goals)|biggest_home_win = 2–0 vs. New Zealand Knights (28 August 2005) |biggest_away_win = 0–5 vs. Newcastle Jets (26 January 2006) |biggest_home_attendance = 23,142 vs Sydney FC (23 September 2005) |biggest_away_attendance = 13,329 vs Melbourne Victory (4 November 2005) | prev_season = | next_season = 2006–07 }} The 2005–06 Queensland Roar season would mark the first season for both the Queensland Roar and the Hyundai A-League. The Roar were accepted by the Football Federation Australia to take part as the sole representative for Queensland, beating other nominee Brisbane Strikers, who took part in the defunct NSL. The Queensland Roar were however a club before the nomination process, playing in the Brisbane Premier League under the alias Queensland Lions. Season The Queensland Roar made their A-League debut against the now-defunct New Zealand Knights, in a 2–0 win in front of over twenty thousand fans at their home ground of Suncorp Stadium. Unfortunately, the Roar were mediocre in the next rounds and after a series of draws and losses would not record their next win until Round 6 against the Newcastle Jets. The rest of the 2005–06 season would follow in a similar fashion as after 21 rounds of the regular season the Roar finished with seven wins, seven draws and seven losses, placing them sixth on the ladder from eight teams. It has been said the Roars first season in the inaugural A-League was more successful off-field than on. The club was the first to have 100,000 spectators pass through the gates and overall had the second highest attendance for the season (148,609) and despite failing to qualify for the finals, the club's home attendance was the second highest in the opening season (average 14,860 a game). Despite the clubs average win-loss record the club had a number of highlights throughout the year, notably the season's equal highest scoring win (5–0 over the Newcastle Jets in Round 20) and striker Alex Brosque being one of four A-League players awarded the Reebok Golden Boot Award for Top Scorer of the Year with 8 goals. Players Squad information Competitions A-League Matches Round 1 ---- Baird | goals2 = | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 20,725 | referee = Matthew Breeze }} Round 2 ---- Round 3 ---- | goals2 = Moon | stadium = Members Equity Stadium | attendance = 8,509 | referee = Simon Przydacz }} Round 4 ---- McKay | goals2 = Allsopp | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 15,444 | referee = Ben Williams }} Round 5 ---- | team2 = Sydney FC | goals1 = Timpano | goals2 = Corica , McFlynn | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 23,142 | referee = Matthew Breeze }} Round 6 ---- | goals2 = Moon McKay | stadium = EnergyAustralia Stadium | attendance = 7,436 | referee = Srebre Delovski }} Round 7 ---- | goals2 = Spencer | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 13,195 | referee = Perry Mur }} Round 8 ---- Baird | stadium = North Harbour Stadium | attendance = 4,182 | referee = Simon Przydacz }} Round 9 ---- | goals2 = Fernando Pantelis | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 15,181 | referee = Peter O'Leary }} Round 10 ---- Round 11 ---- Muscat | goals2 = McKay | stadium = Olympic Park Stadium | attendance = 13,239 | referee = Mark Shield }} Round 12 ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Sydney Football Stadium | attendance = 13,030 | referee = Ben Williams }} Round 13 ---- | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 13,004 | referee = Mark Shield }} Round 14 ---- Osman | goals2 = Brosque Baird | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 5,194 | referee = Matthew Breeze }} Round 15 ---- | goals2 = Yeo | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 8,607 | referee = James Lewis }} Round 16 ---- Qu Veart | goals2 = Baird Brosque | stadium = Hindmarsh Stadium | attendance = 8,426 | referee = Matthew Breeze }} Round 17 ---- Reinaldo | stadium = Members Equity Stadium | attendance = 11,087 | referee = Peter Green }} Round 18 ---- | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 12,710 | referee = Mark Shield }} Round 19 ---- | goals2 = Petrovski | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 13,302 | referee = Simon Przydacz }} Round 20 ---- McKay Brosque Richter Reinaldo | stadium = EnergyAustralia Stadium | attendance = 10,271 | referee = Peter O'Leary }} Round 21 ---- Brosque | goals2 = O'Sullivan Petrie | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 13,641 | referee = Ben Williams }} League ladder External links * Official website Category:Brisbane Roar FC seasons Category:2005–06 A-League season by team